Road Runner
Road Runner, whose real name is Beep Beep, is a character from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Roadrunner VS Sonic * Road Runner vs Wally West (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background/History He and Wile E. Coyote first appeared in September 17, 1949 in the Short "Fast and Furry-ous" The Coyote has tried to catch and eat the for 68 years now, and for even longer in Universe. They first met as Babies in the Short 'Little Go Beep' * Favorite Food: Bird Seed/Hershey Chocolate Bars * Top Speed: Unknown * Has Razor Sharp Claws that can cut trough flesh and bone. Feats * In one short, his normal running speed is clocked in at 275.6 Miles Per Hour, though he is shown to go faster later on in the Short * Mopped the floor with Wile E. in a Hand to Hand Ninja Battle * Ran a Race against The Flash and Speedy Gonzales and kept up, at one point going faster then the Flash due too his Feet hurting * Ran though Painted walls, as well as Invisible Rope and Invisible Blocks * Resisted a Tractor Beam * Ran a Race against Speedy in the name of Texas * Is Far Far Far faster then real life Road Runners, Coyotes are faster then Road Runners in real life. * Masted Magic in a very few mere minutes,turning a Pegasus into a Flying Carpet, then into a Reptile, then into a lawn Mower and finally into a Shark (All to mess with Wile E.). And also turning a stop sign into a Girlfriend. * In the DC Universe he was created to be impossible to catch * Mad Ninja Skillz Yo * Has been chased by Wile E. ever sense he was a Baby and has yet to be killed * Trolled Lobo https://i.redd.it/z8anqr66az4z.png Faults * There have been many times that Rockets, Cars and Bikes have moved faster then Roadrunner; implying that its speed has limits. ** Speedy Gonzales is on par with RoadRunner's speed; as seen in their three races. * He hates the Cold and Snow, and is easy to catch in Snow drifts * He some times loses his cool, like in "The Solid Tin Coyote" "Freeze Frame" and the animaniacs episode "Little Old Slappy from Pasadena". * Needed to be saved by Daffy Duck several times in the Comics * Is not a Fighter, normally outsmarts his foes. (If anything) * Was caught by the Coyote two canon times * The Coyote caught him once in the Comics Non-Canon Faults * Was crushed by Buttons and Mindy (Who were launched in the air earlier) * In Tiny Toon Adventures he was ran over by a delivery Car * Was killed and Eaten in a Seth MacFarlane Short * Died again, This time in Drawn Together the Movie * Was Caught and eaten by Dexter * Was Ran over by Peter Griffin and Wile E. * Arrested by a cop for moving over the Speed Limit on a episode of Mad Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Birds Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Toon Force Users Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters